The Ice Dragon Slayer
by Son-Luffy
Summary: A new Dragon Slayer Emerges along with a new enemy! Can Fairy Tail pull through or will they finally fall? T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ice Dragon Slayer**

**Ace, Northern Fiore, year X775, age 5**

"Come now Ace. Surely you aren't done yet?" Glacial asked as he batted his huge claw around playfully.

"Sorry dad. Tiger lets try again!" I said to the small striped cat next to me.

"Yeah! We'll get you this time dragon!" Tiger said.

"Really? I'd like to see you try, kitty." Glacial said yawning.

We rushed at the great bluish white dragon in front of us.

"Ice dragon Claws!" I yelled.

Blue magic circles ran across my hand and left six inch claws.

"There you go! Now come at me!" Glacial laughed.

I lunged at him claws forward. Then they shattered as I hit his scales and I bounced back into the dust.

"Darn it! I can't seem to make them stronger!" I said rubbing my bruised knuckles.

"Well that was your best try yet. Keep at it like that and you'll be as strong as Iglunica and I." Glacial said.

"Really?" I said smiling.

"Yep. But it might take you a few years." He said.

"No it won't! Ace is going to get stronger and stronger and he'll beat you before then!" Tiger said.

"Oh? Want to bet on it?" Glacial said grinning at him.

"I know I'll win!" Tiger said.

"Ha ha ha. I'll hold you to it." Glacial said.

As he finished saying that an ear splitting scream rang through the air. Glacial stood up and growled.

"Ace. Tiger. Get behind me." He said.

We ran behind him and I climbed up to the spikes on his back. Peeking through them I saw my mother Iglunica flying through the air with blood pouring out of the stump where her foreleg should have been.

"Iglunica! Who did this?!" Glacial said anger and sadness in his voice.

"A human girl and Tectonic. He is following me." She said landing on the ground in a heap.

"Mom!" I cried running over to her.

"Ace run. You can't stay here." She said a huge sea green eye looking at me.

"No I won't leave you!" I said crying.

"Tiger! Get him out of here." She said.

"Right!" He said running over to me.

He sprouted feathery wings and dragged me into the air. As we were almost above the tree tops a huge piece of rock rose up out of the ground and hit us. Tiger and I fell to the ground and I felt my leg twist unnaturally.

"Oh it isn't it priceless, Terra? The peaceful ancient dragons training a dragon slayer? Oh it just makes me laugh!" A deep booming voice said laughing.

"Indeed father. The two ancient dragons, Iglunica the sea dragon and Glacial the Ice Dragon. Both shall fall by my hand!" A girl's voice said laughing.

"Why are you doing this Tectonic?!" Glacial roared.

"Why? Well its obvious isn't it? We are a race meant to rule. I want to be the only Dragon in the world and the only one who has a dragon slayer child!" The booming voice said sounding as if it was everywhere at once.

"Show yourself Coward!" Glacial roared outrage resounding in his voice.

"Very well." The other voice said.

In the center of the clearing I had been training in a huge shape even bigger than Glacial rise up. It stood at least 100 feet tall twice as tall as Iglunica or Glacial. Its skin looked like rocks that had been smashed together until they were a smooth but cracked armor. Its head was the same way the only breaks in the armor were for its mouth nose and eyes.

The eyes were simply dark holes that seemed to look everywhere at once. The mouth was a long jagged line where you could see the white teeth.

As it rose completely out of the ground I saw a human figure standing on its head.

"Today shall witness the end of two dragons! At the hands of a human no less!" The dragon laughed.

The booming voice I heard earlier had been his and his voice seemed to echo through the earth.

"Terra finish them off while the boy watches." He said.

"Yes Father." The same girls voice from earlier said in the same echoing way as the dragons.

The human figure leaped off of the dragons head towards Glacial.

"No human has bested me yet and I will not fall today!" Glacial roared leaping for the person.

"Earth Dragons Fist!" The girl yelled.

Her arm expanded and extended until it was the same size as a dragons claw. Glacial took the full hit to the base of his neck and he fell to the ground landing on his right wing.

I watched as the girl's other arm grew and she punched both Iglunica and Glacial.

I grabbed Tiger, who was still unconscious and started dragging my self towards my injured parents.

"Oh. Is that all the power of the mighty Glacial?" Tectonic laughed.

"Glacial. We can't beat the both of them like this. But we can protect Ace." Iglunica said.

"How could you protect anyone the way you are now?" The girl said.

"Life Water!" Iglunica said and a huge blue magic circle appeared above her.

"Soul Freeze!" Glacial said and the same circle appeared above him.

Iglunica melted into a mass of water that shot towards and encircled me. Glacial became a mist that surrounded the sphere and froze in the shape of a dragon coiled around it.

I suddenly became so very sleepy...

**Ryan, Northern Fiore, year X793, age 16**

I stumbled through the dark forest as the reclamation squad chased me. Avoiding the trees and keeping ahead of trained wizards.

"Do not let him escape! Capture him!" The leader said.

I remembered that voice. Cobra The Poison Dragon Slayer. If he was leading the hunt to find me then I needed to be extra quiet.

I kept running through the forest until it opened up into a road. And I ran into someone.

I bounced backwards and looked up. In front of me was a tall man with slicked back orange hair dressed in a black cape.

"Hmm? Who are you?" He asked.

"Sorry I can't talk. I have to keep running!" I said leaping to my feet.

I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and held me in the air.

"Hey now, it's rude to run into someone and then try to run away." He said.

"I have to go! Before they find me!" I cried.

"Before who finds you?" He asked.

"There you are! Get him men!" Cobra yelled.

"No I'm not going back!" I yelled struggling to escaped the mans grip.

"Why do you want this boy?" The man asked Cobra.

"He is a valuable resource for the Council. We would appreciate it if you would hand him over." Cobra said.

The man grinned and Cobra staggered backwards.

"What no way you-your with that fire fairy brat?" Cobra said fearfully.

"Oh Natsu? Yeah though I should probably head back to the guild soon..." The man said drifting into thought.

"Men we can't beat him! Retreat if you value your lives!" Cobra said.

"But Sir! We need that boy!" One of the reclamation squad said.

"This man is Gildarts! The strongest member of Fairy Tail! We stand no chance!" Cobra said running away with his snake.

The other squad members followed suit. Once they were gone the man set me down.

"So why is the magic council after you?" He asked.

"I'm a test subject of theirs. They wouldn't want my existence becoming known to the public." I said still wondering if I could run away.

"It can't be that bad. Can it?" He asked.

"They used techniques from the book of Zeref." I said.

"What? I knew they were strange but I never thought they'd use that." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Gildarts Clive. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." He said with a smile.

"Why was Cobra so scared of you?" I asked.

"I have a bad tendency to utterly defeat everyone who challenges me. Even when I try to hold back." He said.

"Oh. So why would you help me if you are a member of a wizards guild then the council could retaliate." I said.

"Yeah except they can't do anything to us. Not since Fairy Tail stopped those dragons a few years ago at the Magic games." He said.

"I heard about that! Seven dragons appeared and tried to destroy the city but they were stopped by seven Dragon slayers including Cobra..." I said.

"I have a question for you now. What did they do to you?" He asked.

"They inserted six special Lacrima crystals into my body. Memory Lacrima that stores types of magic and then allows me to use that Magic. One in my eye. One in my chest. One in each hand and foot." I said.

"In your eye? How can you still see?" He said.

I pushed up the hair that was covering my right eye and he gasped. It was a reaction I was used to by now. The eye was covered in ten magic circles that spun around each other and glowed faintly.

"That's what they did to your eye? When did they do this?" He asked.

"When I was five they hired a dark guild to abduct me and kill everyone else in my family. Then they inserted the Lacrima into my body." I said.

"So you can use copy magic?" He asked.

"Yeah. Anyway thanks for scaring them off. That should give me enough time to lose them." I said standing up to leave.

"Wait. Come with me, The guild can keep you safe. And you won't have to run away anymore." He said.

"I don't want to put anyone in danger." I said.

"Don't worry they can handle it. All I have to do first is finish this job I'm on." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well it's not a job really. But people keep claiming to have seen dragons in these mountains so I want to investigate." He said.

"That sounds awesome!" I said.

"Yeah. Now come on." He said lifting me over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I said.

"Nope. You've got to be tired after running so long. Just rest for now." Gildarts said.

"Now that you mention it I do...feel...tired..." I said drifting off.

**Gildarts**

The next morning I was still walking down the road almost to the spot where people claimed to see the dragons when the kid woke up.

"Hey it's morning? Why didn't you wake me up!?" He said.

"I though you could use your beauty sleep." I said laughing.

"Just put me down." He said.

I set him down and realized that I hadn't figured out his name.

"So what's your name kid?" I asked.

"My names Ryan." He said stretching.

"Okay Ryan, be on the lookout for any sign of Dragons." I said.

"Yeah like those won't be obvious." He said.

"You never know." I said starting down the road again.

We had been walking for about twenty minutes when I sensed a huge amount of Magic Energy.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"This is what Cobra's Magic Power feels like..." He said looking around carefully.

"It's that way." I said pointing at the base of a nearby mountain.

"I'll follow you." He said.

I led the way through the forest smashing apart trees with my Crash Magic as we went.

After almost a mile of dense forest the trees opened up into a clearing with a strange white statue in the center.

"There's someone in there!" Ryan said pointing.

I looked closely and saw that there was in fact a person in the center. We walked closer and I saw that it was a young man holding a cat in his arms. He seemed to be sleeping.

"How do we get him out?" I wondered aloud noticing that the statue was ice.

"I don't have any idea. But does that look like a dragon?" Ryan said pointing at the outer piece of the statue which coiled around the center where the boy was.

"Yeah it does. But what about the kid?" I asked.

"He is Fine!" A deep voice Boomed.

"Who's there?" I asked searching around.

There was a gust of cold wind and the smell of a sea breeze then two ghostly shapes appeared. It took a moment for them to form but once they did I simply stared.

"D-D-Dragons!" I said.

"Yes. We are Glacial and Iglunica." One of the apparitions said in a deep booming voice.

"We are the adopted parents of this boy, but we died years ago at the hands of a Dragon Slayer." The other said in a softer kinder voice.

"Is this boy a Dragon Slayer?" I asked.

"Yes. We used this spell to protect and strengthen him until someone with a kind heart came along." The kind dragon said.

"Are you saying that you picked us?" I asked more than a little shocked.

"Yes. You are powerful and Kind. Will you protect this boy in our stead?" The loud dragon said.

"Of course! How could I abandon this child here?" I asked.

"Then we shall release him. But first three things you need to know. First the water that is surrounding him has been transferring our magic power into his body. His total power is now almost equal to our own." The kind dragon said.

"Second he has been trained to use both Ice and Water Dragon abilities. And we have transferred our knowledge of all our abilities into him." The loud dragon said.

"Third he remembers the night we were killed and he desires revenge more than anything. Please do not let him fight the other dragon slayer until he is ready." They said together.

"You have my word." I said bowing.

"Thank you. Please watch out for him." The kind dragon said.

"And train him to be strong." The loud dragon said.

The ice dissipated into mist and the boy fell to the ground. The cat in his arms started coughing and I wasn't surprised to find that it was an exceed.

The boy himself was fine so I picked him up along with the cat and led the way down the path to the road Ryan following close behind.

"I think we just found you a friend Ryan." I said.

"Whatever. So which way is Fairy Tail?" He asked when we reached the road.

I stopped and felt sweat beading on my forehead.

"Um I forgot." I said.

He face palmed.

"I think this is gonna be a long trip." He said looking at the sky.

Sorry there was so much dialogue! There won't be this much the whole story I promise!


	2. The Next Generation

**The Next Generation**

**Ace, Hargeon Hotel**

I opened my eyes slowly. Iglunica and Glacial were gone. That thought kept ringing in my head.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Hargeon. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" A man asked.

"No thanks. Just leave me be for a while." I said quietly.

"Uh, Ace? I think you should look at yourself for a minute." Tiger said.

"Why?" I asked sitting up quickly.

I searched the room quickly and saw the occupants. A tall man with a black cape, a black haired kid and Tiger.

"Tiger?! What happened to you? You were just a kitten yesterday!" I yelled.

"Yeah well look at you." He said smirking.

I looked down to find that since last time I had been awake my body had gotten a lot bigger. I was now almost six feet tall and I had very powerful muscles.

"What happened?" I said shocked.

"Your body made up for the 16 years of growth it lost while you were frozen. In two nights." Tiger said.

"So how old am I?" I asked stupidly.

"Twenty one if we count you're freezing time." The man with the cape said.

"Iglunica enhanced your body and magic while you were frozen while Glacial protected you." The black haired kid said.

"My magic?" I asked confused.

"Iglunica gave you almost all of her and Glacial's power after they used the spells to protect you. Your body contains almost as much Magic as a dragon." Tiger said.

"So who are you two?" I asked.

"Names Ryan not much else to tell." The kid said.

"I'm Gildarts. I'm the strongest wizard of the fairy tail guild. Nice to meet ya." The man said giving me a bone crushing hand shake.

After a few minutes Gildarts stood up and told us it was time to go.

"Where?" I asked.

"I promised your parents that I would keep you safe. So I'm taking you to our guild. We have three dragon slayers already so you'll fit right in." He said with a smile.

Ryan and I followed him with Tiger sitting on my head. We walked through town and I looked around at all the buildings and stores.

"I never thought a city would be this big! It's huge! But how can people stand to be away from the forests so long?" I asked.

"Why would people want to be in the wild? Then you're easy to find." Ryan said.

"Okay you two! We need to get you both some new clothes!" Gildarts said.

"Why?" We both asked.

"Look at what you're wearing right now." He said with a sigh.

I had to admit my clothes were small for me now and Ryan's were shredded to pieces.

"Fine." We grumbled.

He led us into a tailor and had some clothes made for us. I got a dark blue trench coat with white trim and black pants.

Ryan wore a red jacket with black trim and jeans.

"These feel a lot better." I said.

"No duh ice brain." Ryan said.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

Gildarts led the way out of the city and towards a small mountain range.

"Ok now I want to see what the two of you can do." Gildarts said.

"What?" We asked.

"I want to test your power. Now go at it." He said.

"Alright!" We said looking at each other.

"Oh Ace! Iglunica said that you should know all the abilities you can use. Try some of them!" Gildarts said.

I focused and found them. Dozens of things they hadn't been able to teach me. I chose one I liked.

"Ice dragon Wings!" I said.

A blue magic circle passed over my back and a pair of icy wings appeared. I flapped them a few times and managed to get airborne.

"Awesome! My turn." Ryan said.

He put a fist in one of his hands and it turned a blackish color.

"Detonator fist!" He said punching the ground.

His hand exploded and launched him into the air directly towards me. I evaded him and laughed as he flew past.

"Detonator: air walk!" He said.

He made a running motion in the air and his feet exploded propelling him forward.

"Ice Dragon Claws!" I said forming my claws.

"This is the best you've got? Little claws? Ha!" He said.

"This is what Glacial taught me! I doubt that you'll be laughing in a minute!" I said.

"Disassemble!" Gildarts yelled.

A strange feeling came over me and I split into hundreds of me's. Ryan met the same fate and the mini me's fell through the air.

"I don't want the two of you ruining those nice new clothes but otherwise I think the two of you will fit in just fine." He said smiling.

"Change us back!" The Ryan's and me's yelled.

"Hmm maybe I won't." He said running down the road.

"Gildarts!" We all yelled running after him.

Next day, outside Magnolia

"Well are you ready?" Gildarts asked.

"Yeah!" Ryan tiger and I said.

I heard bells ringing in the distance so I asked if they were from the town.

"Yep. I have a bad habit of daydreaming so they rearrange the whole town whenever I show up." He said.

"You're that oblivious!?" We yelled.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" He said.

"But the fact that they rearrange the city for you! I think that might be a hint." Ryan said.

"Maybe..." Gildarts said daydreaming.

We reached the top of a hill and saw that the town was divided around a line with red arrows leading to a large building at the end of town.

"There's the guild." Gildarts said with a smile.

"Let's go then!" Ryan and I said.

"Alright last one there's a weakling. No magic." He said taking off at a sprint.

Ryan and I passed him and ran up through the straight path through the town.

"Hey! Give the old man a chance!" He yelled after us.

"Old man my ass! You can easily run faster than us!" Ryan said.

"Figured that our did you?" Gildarts said running to catch up.

Suddenly he shot past us in a blur and the two of us were left looking at empty space.

"When did he...?" I asked turning to face forward.

Gildarts was already waiting in front of the guild hall laughing at us. Ryan looked at each other for a second then raced up to the guild hall neither wanting to be last.

I reached the top of the ramp at the same time as him and we both started claiming that we had won.

"Hey, hey there'll be time for that later. For now let's go inside." Gildarts said.

He led the way inside the massive guild hall and the two of us stared as we walked in the door.

Around the main room were long tables lined with food and drinks. At one end there was a stage and next to it was a request board and bar.

And charging right toward us was a pink haired idiot yelling "Fight me Gildarts!"

"Not right now Natsu." Gildarts said throwing him into the ceiling.

"Owwww..." The pink haired guy said from the ceiling.

"So do any interesting jobs, Pops?" A lady wearing a bikini top and drinking an entire barrel of beer said.

"Nothing much Cana." Gildarts said rubbing his head.

"Who are the kids?" A black haired guy with a tattoo on his chest asked.

"I'll explain that later. Right now I want to see the master." He said.

Gildarts led us through the crowd of people and I noticed a few. A guy with metal studs in his face watched the three of us while eating a metal pipe.

A girl with long blue hair was chasing around a black cat with a bow yelling about how cute it would look. And finally a guy with spiky yellow hair and pointed headphones was sleeping on one of the tables.

"Ah Master Makarov!" Gildarts said happily walking towards a tiny old man who was drinking on the bar.

"Hmm Gildarts? Who are the children behind you?" The man asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Can we speak in private and is... Here?" Gildarts asked quietly saying a name.

"Yes he is. Mystogan! Come here." The little man yelled.

A guy on the second floor with his face all wrapped up leaped down to the first floor.

"Yes Master?" He asked.

"Come with us." Gildarts said.

"You two stay here. And if Natsu tries to pick a fight with you don't." Gildarts said as the three of them left for a back room.

Ryan and I sat against the bar and watched as the guild members started settling down and laughing at the tables.

"So you two know Gildarts?" A girl asked from over the bar.

We stood up and looked over. On the other side was a girl with silver hair and a happy smile.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mirajane. Nice to meet you." She said giving us a bone crushing handshake.

"Hey Mira! These guys bothering you?" A huge man said walking over.

"No Elfman. Now go sit down." Mira said.

"Elfman? What kind of name is that?" Ryan said laughing.

Elfman picked him up in one massive hand and looked him in the eye.

"Wanna say that again?" Elfman said dangerously.

"Hey Elfman put down the kid!" A red headed girl dressed in armor and a cheerleader skirt said.

"Uh yes Erza." Elfman said hurriedly running over to one of the tables.

"Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Erza don't accidentally kill them okay?" The black haired guy from earlier said.

"Oh I won't. I just want to see if they can take a punch." She said.

"What?" Ryan asked concerned.

"Brace yourself." She said pulling her arm back ready for a punch.

I ran forward and blocked the punch with my arm which received a nice bruise.

"Hmm why did you do that?" The pink haired guy, Natsu, asked.

"I think that she might want to take the armor of her hand before she punches someone." I said.

"True..." Erza said.

"Well since Gildarts isn't here Fight Me!" Natsu said.

"No way. Gildarts said not to fight you." I said.

"Well then what about defending yourself?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?" I asked as he punched me in the face sending me flying.

"At least go outside Natsu!" The sleeping yellow haired guy from earlier said.

"Yes Laxus." Natsu said dragging me outside.

A group of Guild members followed us bringing Ryan with them.

"Okay kid show me what you've got!" Natsu said.

"Ice Dragons..." I said taking a deep breath.

"Now way..." Natsu said.

"...Roar!" I yelled.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu yelled.

The two breath attacks collided and the area where they met froze over or burned to a crisp.

"So you're a Dragon Slayer to?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you include Laxus we have four Dragon Slayers." He said.

"Wendy! Gajeel! Come out here!" He called.

The iron eating guy and the blue haired girl with the bow and cat came out of the crowd.

"What Fire moron?" The metal stud guy, Gajeel, asked.

"Gajeel. Help!" The black cat in the girl's arms asked.

"Lily?" Gajeel asked then fell over laughing.

"What I think he looks cute!" Wendy said.

"Hey Lily...nice bow!" A blue cat said as he walked out of the crowd.

"Shut up Happy!" Lily yelled struggling to get out of Wendy's arms.

"Whatever. Guys how about a two on two fights between Dragon Slayers?" Natsu said.

"I'm ok with that. Wendy?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure." She said letting lily out of her arms.

"Get over here Gajeel!" Natsu said clapping.

"What?! That's not fair! You two are to strong!" Wendy yelled.

"It's totally fair. He's pretty strong to you know." Gajeel said.

"It's okay Wendy." I said.

"Fine. But you two are limited to one element!" She said pointing at Natsu and Gajeel.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Natsu punching his fists together.

"Wendy come here." I said already thinking of a plan.

She walked over and I put my hands on her back.

"Ice Dragon Wings!" I said.

She and I both sprouted a pair of icy wings.

"Wow that's awesome!" Natsu said as he ran up.

I hit him directly in the side of his face and he fell backwards while Gajeel attacked Wendy with a metal beam from his arm.

"Arms! Legs Vernier!" Wendy said.

My arms started glowing and I looked down to see my legs doing the same.

"I've increased the power of your Strikes! Now get Natsu before it wears off!" She said sucking in a huge amount of air.

"Sky Dragons Roar!" She cried.

I didn't stick around to see what happened. Instead I shot forward through the air directly towards Natsu, who was just getting to his feet.

"That was some punch you packed back there. Actually stings a little." He said grinning.

"I'll get you!" I cried as I flew into him and caught him with two hits to stomach.

He flew backwards and started coughing.

"Okay time to get serious! Laxus!" He cried.

A lightning bolt flew out from inside the guild and hit Natsu in the mouth.

"Ok now I'm fired up!" He said grinning.

"Lightning fire dragon fist!" He said punching me in the stomach.

I flew backwards and my wings shattered. I kept spinning on the ground until I was within ten feet of the ocean.

"Natsu that's cheating!" Wendy said.

"I only used lightning! Besides he can take it!" Natsu yelled back.

I stood up and hobbled towards the water. I put one foot in and let myself fall. When my head fell under I felt immensely better and I smiled.

"Hey is he okay?! Kid are you okay?!" Natsu yelled running over.

"Water Dragon Roar!" I yelled from underwater.

A massive torrent of water hit him in the chest.

"No way. Another dual dragon slayer?" He said.

"Water Whip!" I said turning my hand into water.

It wrapped around Natsu's foot and I spun him in circles over my head.

"Get me off this thing!" He said sounding queasy.

I stopped and put him down.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"He gets bad motion sickness." Wendy said walking over.

"Where's Gajeel?" I asked.

"Over their. I reversed Troia so that it caused him to get motion sickness." She said with a smile.

"I'll get you Wendy!" He said.

"Well, you did exactly what I told you not to do. And you managed to incapacitate one of our top fighters. Good work." Gildarts said coming out of the guild with Makarov and Mystogan.

"We have agreed that you and Ryan can join the guild if you desire." Makarov said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. It would be nice to have some new faces." He said smiling.

Ryan stepped out of the crowd and smiled.

"Hey Master? Didn't you have an announcement you were going to tell us?" Natsu asked recovering.

"Ah yes. In two Months we shall be holding the S-class Exams for the first time sine the Tenrou island incident. And I will be announcing my successor." Makarov said loudly.

It was quiet for a moment then the crowd of guild members started cheering.

"Now we can see who the strongest in the guild is!" Was the one cry above all the rest.

A few hours later the guild was strangely quiet as everyone either left for home or was passed out on the floor.

"So you never got your guild crest did you three?" Mirajane asked.

"No we didn't or at least I don't think we did..." I said.

"Well where do you want yours?" She asked.

"My shoulder just like the Natsu Wendy and Gajeel!" I said with a little cheer.

"My shoulder blade." Ryan said.

"My back!" Tiger said not wanting to be left out.

She stamped us and I got a sky blue fairy tail mark. Ryan's was maroon and Tiger's was white.

"So are you gonna take a job now or are you going to wait until tomorrow?" Mira asked pushing a snoring Laxus off the bar onto the floor.

"I think we'll wait." I said.

"Wait! Could I go with you?" A small voice said from a nearby table.

I turned to see Wendy struggling under Elfman who had fallen after half a mug of beer.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"Yes please." She said smiling.

I pushed Elfman off her into the floor and he landed with a loud thud.

"So you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been bouncing around between teams since I arrived here and none have really seemed right." She said.

"Well sure you can come with us I mean it's not like we can stop you." I said.

She threw her arms around my neck and cried happily.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning." She said waving as she left.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"It's okay she tends to be a bit emotional but she's a really nice person. And I think she likes you." Mira said with a wink.

"Hey you three! You can stay at my place for now! Come on!" Gildarts yelled from the door.

"Bye Mira. We'll be back tomorrow morning!" Ryan said as we took off after Gildarts.

We caught up with him and he led the way through town as the sun set.

"So do you think Mira was right?" I asked Tiger.

"I don't know how human's minds work. Ask someone else." He said shrugging.

"Hey Ryan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Do you think Mira was being serious?" I asked.

"About Wendy liking you? Well let's look at this. There doesn't seem to be anybody else her age in the guild, everyone else is a few years older or younger. You're powerful and kind at the same time and you worked well with her. I draw my conclusion." He said.

"So she doesn't like me?" I said sighing.

"Ugh… no moron she does!" He said face palming.

"You still are a kid at heart eh, Ace?" Gildarts said laughing.

"What about you Gildarts? You have a family?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah actually. Remember the girl in the guild who was drinking barrels? She's my daughter." He said proudly.

"What!? You have kids? How old are you?" We both asked.

"I'll tell you that when the two of you can beat me in a fight." He said with a smile.

"Sure!" I said grinning like a moron.

We arrived at Gildarts house and I was surprised at how small it was. Just two rooms and a small fire pit for cooking.

"Ah home sweet home." He said falling onto the bed in the second room.

"Where do we sleep?" Ryan asked.

"Wherever. But tomorrow you to need to find a place to stay." He told us.

"Yeah. Well goodnight everyone." Ryan said.

He lay down on the rocky floor and was out like a light. I lay down as well but I couldn't seem to sleep no matter how I tried. And I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched.

**Terra, Dark Guild Dragon Tail**

"Master Terra. I believe that the boy you are looking for has been found." Aero said bowing towards me.

"Oh? Where?" I asked.

"It would seem he was freed by Gildarts Clive and has joined Fairy Tail. Should we go after him?" Aero asked.

"No. We shall wait until he leaves the city then send Zancrow. He should be enough." I said.

"What about the retaliation of the Fairies?" He asked.

"It's nothing we can't handle." I said clicking my fingers against my steel throne.

'I will wipe out all of the other Dragon Slayers and Fairy Tail in one fell swoop.' I thought to myself smiling.


	3. The Fairy Musician

**The Fairy Musician**

**Ace, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"How about this one?" I asked.

"80,000, for stopping a dark guild that is terrorizing a group of villages? I could live with that. Wendy?" Ryan said.

"That sounds like a good job. Hurry before everyone else shows up! Now that the master has set a date for the S-class promotions they'll all be scrambling for work." She said.

"That's right! Now let's go." Carla, Wendy's cat, said marching towards the door.

"Carla? Shouldn't you stay here with Happy? I mean you did agree to go on a date with him tomorrow." Wendy said.

Carla's tail drooped.

"Your right. I'll stay. But you two better watch out for Wendy or ill have Lily beat you up when you get back." Carla said threateningly.

"I wouldn't let her get hurt anyway." I said.

"Well as long as that's clear." Carla said as she walked away.

"Let's go!" I said pulling Wendy and Ryan out of the door.

Later, Train bound for Oshibana

"What's wrong with you two?" Ryan asked.

"Dragon slayers all get motion sickness the more powerful they get." Wendy said with her head out the Wendy.

"That's dumb." He said.

"I wish I'd remembered to cast Troia on us." She said.

"Dumbo!" Tiger laughed rolling on the floor.

"What was that Tiger?" I asked glaring at him.

"Nothing." He said scared.

"Hey Wendy can't you cast that spell on us now?" I asked.

"No I can't concentrate enough." She said.

"Oh I have an idea!" I said.

"Hmm?" Ryan asked as I stood up shakily.

I jumped out the window and created wings on my back.

"Ha! Take that motion sickness." I said punching the air.

"Help me…" Wendy said reaching for me.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the train and putting wings on her back.

"How long will this last?" She asked.

"Hours, maybe, if we don't let them get hit by anything." I said.

"Then let's go faster than the train and beat them there!" She said already taking off.

We flew above the train until we reached the station then we stepped onto the platform and I canceled the wings.

"Moron! I thought you were going to get killed!" Ryan said smacking me in the back of the head.

"What? I came up with a good solution." I said.

We walked out of the train platform and onto the street where a girl was standing next to the steps playing a guitar.

I noticed that the guitar was louder than it should have been but didn't give it much attention when I noticed the shape. It was a double sided axe complete with blades but she was just strumming without missing a beat.

"Should we ask about that?" I asked.

"No. We came here to do a job and that's what we're going to do." Ryan said.

"So where's our client?" I asked as we walked away.

"He's the mayor so he should be at the city hall." Wendy said reading the job request.

"I'm guessing that's the building we want?" Tiger asked as he rode around on my head.

He was pointing to a big building with the words 'City Hall' engraved on an arch above the doorway.

"I have to agree with you." I said.

We walked into the building and a secretary behind a large desk greeted us.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail. We came here about the Dark Guild attacks." I said.

"Oh. One moment." She said picking up a phone.

She talked to someone on the other end for a minute and then addressed us again.

"The Mayor will see you now. Just through that door." She said pointing.

"Thank you." Wendy said.

We walked into the room beyond and waited for the Mayor to arrive. A few minutes later a short fat man walked into the room.

"Hello! You are the Mages of Fairy tail correct?" He asked.

"Yes that's us. What is the problem sir?" Ryan asked.

"Recently a dark guild has been formed by the former members of Phantom Lord. They have attacked towns and this city. I would like you to 'discourage' any further attacks." He said.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"They have set up a headquarters about two miles west of here. I'm sorry I can't help but my men wouldn't be a match for them." He said.

"It's fine. We'll come here when we get done." I said already excited.

"Oh thank you." He said crying.

We left and walked to the western edge of town.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Wendy and Tiger said.

Ryan nodded and we set off down the road.

"Anyone know who Phantom Lord is?" I asked.

"They were a guild that almost destroyed Fairy Tail a little while before I joined." Wendy said.

"I think that their Master was one of the ten wizard saints. Jose Porla." Ryan said.

"Then how are we going to beat them?" I asked.

"Well most of their strongest fighters are doing other things. Juvia and Gajeel both joined fairy tail. Totomaru is giving magic classes. But the other two of the element four and Jose are probably there." Wendy said.

"Well that makes our job easier." I said.

"Hey I think that's it." Tiger said.

He was pointing at a castle in the distance.

"Big and obvious. I smell a trap." I said.

"Oh do you?" A strange voice said behind us.

I whirled around to see a skinny man rising out of the earth.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"My name is Monsieur Sol. I am a member of Phantom Lords Element Four." He said.

"Be careful. It took Elfman at his strongest to beat this guy." Wendy said.

"Really then ill just-" I stopped as Sol was smacked in the head by an Axe.

"Finally! That felt good!" A girl said behind Sol.

"Who's their?" Ryan asked.

"A friend." The girl said stepping into view.

It was the same girl from the train station but now I noticed her instead of her guitar.

She was tall and pretty skinny. She had blond waist length hair and a black bandana over the top of her head. She had punk rocker clothes.

"I want to help you guys." She said.

"Ok but who are you?" We asked.

"Xena Brooks. Also known as the Fairy Musician." She said with a dramatic bow.

"Oh I've heard of you! You use sound magic." Wendy said.

"Yep. By the way I have information that you might want on these guys." She said hitting Sol again as he started making noise.

"Like what?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"Like the two new members of the element four." She said.

"Ok I will work with you but I won't trust you." Ryan said.

"Fine by me. Ok first off one of the new members is a lightning god slayer user. And secondly the new fire user just joined a day ago. Someone by the name of Zancrow." Xena said.

"He's from Grimoire heart! The fire God Slayer!" Wendy said scared.

"There's also the small matter of Jose. He hasn't regained all of his former power but he's still stronger than all the elements." She said.

"Alright so we just to beat two god slayers an air magic user and a former Wizard saint. Piece of Cake." Ryan said.

"Are you nuts? We'd need Gildarts or Natsu for this!" Wendy said.

"Oh really?" Ryan said closing his eyes.

"Yes! And it took master Makarov to beat Jose last time!" Wendy said angrily.

"Crash!" Ryan yelled as he opened his eyes.

The ground around him broke apart and shattered.

"What the...?" I asked.

"I used my copy eye on Gildarts. I can use Crash Magic along with my own detonator." He said.

"Seriously?!" I said hopeful.

"You people are strange." Xena said looking at with a smile.

"Alright! Let's bring down Phantom Lord!" I said.

"Yeah!" The others yelled.


	4. Team Ace vs Phantom

Team Ace V.S. Phantom Lord

**Ace**

"So we know about the enemy. Now how do we get into that castle?" I asked.

"Kick in the front door?" Ryan offered.

"That's an option. Any other ideas?" I asked.

Nobody offered any so we went with that. We left tied to a pole a few feet off the ground so he couldn't follow us later.

When we reached the door Ryan put his hand on it and I watched it turn the same shiny black that his hands had turned when we had fought outside Hargeon.

"Okay now everyone get back." He said.

We stood a ways back and once we were safe he snapped his fingers and the door exploded.

"Okay now lets go!" He yelled already running into the cloud of dust.

We followed and struck down any people that crossed our path in the dusty haze.

"Guys are you still there?" I called back after a few minutes.

"Xena and I are fine. Where's Ryan?" Wendy called back.

"I don't know. He disappeared in the haze." I yelled punching a guy in the face.

"It's so sad! They lost their friend in their own surprise attack!" A deep mans voice said sobbing.

I turned to see a blindfolded guy in a green coat and top hat holding an unconscious dust blew away as he raised his arms.

"Very good Aeria! Now destroy the rest." A nasally voice said echoing through the castle halls.

"Yes master Jose!" The blindfolded man said still crying.

"Sky Dragons Roar!" Wendy yelled behind me.

A cyclone hit the big man in the chest and he dropped Ryan as he was pushed backwards.

"Tiger get Ryan out of here!" I yelled over the wind.

"Gotcha!" He said growing wings and flying Ryan out of the castle.

"Ace. I'll handle this guy! He can't use his wind magic to steal my power! You and Xena go on ahead ill catch up." Wendy said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes just go!" She said facing Aeria as he got to his feet.

"Lets go kid!" Xena said grabbing me and dragging me further into the castle.

"Wendy! Just don't get hurt! Okay?" I yelled.

"Sure!" She said grinning.

**Wendy**

"Little girl! I don't want to fight a child! Go home." Aeria said crying.

Child? I knew that I wasn't "big" where like most girls in the guild but I was no child!

"Ever since the tournament four years ago I've been working on my magic abilities! I've also increased my combat magic so I have more than enough power to beat you!" I yelled.

"Air wall!" Aeria said placing his hands forward.

"Sky Dragons Tornado Fist!" I said using my magic to spin air around my hand.

I smashed my hand through his barrier and smashed in his stomach.

"That won't work on me ,little girl!" He said.

He disappeared then reappeared behind me. He punched me in the center of my back sending me crashing into the floor.

"I am the strongest of the element four! No one can beat me!" He said.

"I think that both Erza and Master Makarov did." I said grinning.

"I will defeat them and regain my title as undefeated!" He said.

"Air Drill!" I cried.

"What?" He asked as the compressed air shot through his stomach.

"How can you beat them if a little girl beat you?" I asked.

"Not fair..." He said as he fell to the ground.

"Who said that I had to play fair?" I asked.

He didn't move after that.

"Yes I won!" I said falling over exhausted.

I need to work on not using so much magic in that attack, I thought to myself.

**Ryan**

I woke up to see tiger looking down at me with a concerned look.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"You got knocked out by one of the element four. I brought you out here a few minutes ago." He said.

"All right well I'm going back in." I said standing up.

I walked back to the ruined doors with Tiger riding on my head and was kind of amazed at what I saw.

The whole inside area was a mess. Tables and chairs had been blown everywhere, people were unconscious and laying on the floor.

"Hey anyone there?" I called.

"Ryan?" A weak Wendy called back.

I ran in to find her laying on the ground with a big guy in a top hat a few feet away.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I used to much of my magic at once. I should be fine in a few minutes." She said.

"Okay then your coming with me." I said picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder.

"Hey! At least let me face forward!" She yelled.

I ran down the main hallway leading from the room and came to a spot where it split into three different hallways.

"Any ideas which way we should go?" I asked.

"Ace and Xena went down the side hallways. So I guess we should go down the middle." Wendy said.

"Tiger go find Ace. Wendy and I will go down the middle hallway." I ordered.

"Okay." He said flying down the left hallway.

"How long do you think until you can move?" I asked Wendy as I started walking again.

"Soon. Why?" She asked.

"Your heavy." I said.

"I weigh maybe a hundred pounds! I'm not that heavy!" She yelled kicking her legs.

"Oh! How cute, a little girl and a crazy kid think they can take on a wizard saint?" A nasally voice said ahead of me.

"Jose Porla." Wendy said quietly.

"Goddammit!" I yelled.

**Ace**

I got so lucky! I managed to find the lightning God slayer! Hooray for me!

"Give it up kid you can't win against a god!" Theiron said as he shot a lightning bolt at me.

"I can try." I said grinning.

"Your funeral." He said shrugging.

Theiron looked a lot like Laxus except he had a cruel look in his eyes and he had black hair. Oh and the fact that his lightning was black.

He sat on an iron throne looking down at me with a pitying gaze.

"Why would you join a dark guild? Why not an actual guild?" I asked.

"I tried that but they all feared my power! All of the guild members hated me and drove me away!" He yelled.

"You are a sad little man." I said.

"Shut up! I'm not little!" He yelled throwing off huge bolts off Electricity.

"Ice Dragon..." I said focusing.

"That won't work! I will fry anything you create." He laughed from his throne.

"... Claws, Talons, Wings, Tail!" I said naming the four creations.

My magic power fell drastically as all of the ice formed on my body.

"Hmm talons for your feet giving you extra grip and lethal cutting ability on your feet. Claws to make your strikes cause more damage. Wings to allow you to fly off of the ground. But I can't figure out the tail." Therion said.

I leaped up towards his iron throne intent on at least maiming him. I was hair away when he shifted out of the throne and left me to cut through the metal instead.

"To slow, Dragon." He said behind me.

He elbowed the center of my back and I rammed my face into the metal floor. He floated through the air behind me smirking as I got up.

"Dragons cannot beat gods! Our power is supreme!" Therion said.

"Really? Them how come Natsu could beat Zancrow?" I asked catching my breath.

"That was pure luck. If Zancrow had been at full power that Dragon could not have beaten him." He said grudgingly.

"Well I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." I said ramming the point of my tail into his chest.

But he had moved from behind me to directly in front of my face.

"I do not wish to kill you but it is Master Jose's will. Farewell." He said grabbing the back of my neck.

He lifted me off the ground and grinned. Lightning shot down his arm and I felt my body going numb as it shut down.

A minute later he dropped me to the ground and sat back in his throne.

**Xena**

"It's been a long time Zancrow." I said tuning my guitar.

"Yes it has. Now in sorry but your going to have to leave or die." He said grinning at me.

"How dare you talk to your sister like that!" I said.

"Ok little sister. Leave or I'm going to destroy you just like I promised mom and dad." He said.

"They were monsters. They don't deserve to be avenged." I said.

"Die you bitch!" He said leaping towards me with black flames pouring off his body.

"Wind Chord!" I said strumming my guitar.

His flames went out and he was blown backwards.

"I see you've figured out how to use your magic." He said cracking his neck.

"I've done better than that." I said turning one of the dials on the guitar face.

"You can't beat me with that level of Magic! You'd need a guild master to do that!" He laughed insanely.

"Destruction Chord!" I yelled almost ripping the strings off.

A horrible sound ripped through the room and everything broke. Walls cracked, furniture split even the ground broke apart.

Zancrow covered his ears at the noise and fell to his knees.

"What is this?!" He screamed.

"My power. It attacks your body all the way to your brain. Die God-Slayer." I said.

"Fire Gods Bellow!" He screamed and a black Fire ball erupted towards me canceling out my music.

I tried to sidestep it but my right leg was caught in the fire. I screamed at the searing heat but yanked it out before it could burn completely.

"Hah! I doubt your going anywhere with a leg like that!" Zancrow laughed.

"I hate you." I said.

"Then die with your hate." He said holding up a black flaming hand.

I closed my eyes for the finishing blow but it never came. I cautiously opened one eye and saw the black haired boy from earlier gripping the back of Zancrows head.

"You would attack your sister? When its so easy to lose your family anyway?" He asked.

Zancrows hair turned a shiny black and the other boy quickly ran over to me and slung me over his shoulder.

He ran down the hallway and I watched as Zancrow exploded.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." The boy said.

"No he had to be stopped. Thank you. But what about the others?" I asked.

"Ace and Wendy beat Aeria and Therion and then they started fighting Jose. Wendy told me to come find you because she had a feeling that you were in trouble." He said.

"What about the cat?" I asked.

"He's fine. He stayed with Ace." The boy said.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Zancrow yelled.

"What?!" The boy yelled turning around

Zancrow was sprinting down the hallway with most of his body damaged beyond any repair. I won't describe his face after the explosion.

"Im sorry but your going to have to sit down." He said.

He set me against a wall and took off his red jacket revealing a black sleeveless shirt.

"I've seen your Magic Zancrow. You can't hurt me right now." He said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Zancrow screamed with his ruined mouth.

The boys arms turned the same shiny black as Zancrows hair and he delivered a punch to Zancrows face that exploded on contact.

Zancrow flew out of the explosion cloud tumbling against the floor.

"I won't lose to a nobody Mage!" Zancrow screamed.

"What about a Mage created by Zeref?" The boy asked.

"Zeref?! I'll kill him for what he did to me!" Zancrow yelled running towards his opponent.

"Crash." The boy said punching Zancrow into the floor.

Zancrow hit the floor then simply vaporized. The other boy fell backwards breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I called.

"Just... need... a minute. I didn't give myself enough time between switching magics." He wheezed.

A few minutes later he stood up and walked over to me.

"Do you think you can walk if I support you on your burnt side?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank You. I thought you wouldn't trust me?" I asked.

"You earned it after fighting that thing." He said helping me up.

"Lets find Wendy she can help you with that leg." He said.

"I hope that they're okay." I said.

**Ace**

We were anything but okay. I was still recovering from Therion's generous shock treatment and Wendy was wobbling on her feet. Tiger was dazed in a corner after Jose had punched him.

Whereas Jose was perfectly fine and rested.

"Wendy how much longer can you keep fighting?" I asked.

"I can use Second Origin but if I run out then, well I won't be doing much for a while." She said.

"I think we could use that right now." I said.

"Alright. We have to end this fight quickly." She said.

"Ah ah ah children. Dead Wave!" Jose yelled and a line of screaming shades smashed into Wendy.

"Wendy!" I yelled.

She landed on the floor breathing but otherwise not moving. A red haze covered my vision and I felt the rest of my Magic gathering.

"Oh? The Dragon has some Fight left? By all means come at me." Jose said with a smile.

I leaped forward faster than I thought possible and smashed my fist into Jose's face.

"What's wrong with your face? Trying to mimic dragon scales?" Jose asked seemingly unhurt.

"I'll destroy you! You hurt Wendy and Tiger!" I yelled.

"Please. You barley managed to kill Therion with a sneak attack. As if you could kill me." He said smiling.

"Ice-Water Dragons..." I said taking a deep breath.

Jose looked at me confused. Then in shock as my magic power condensed around me.

"ROAR!" I yelled unleashing a raging torrent combined with ice spikes.

Jose took the full force of the hit and it pushed him into and out of the castle wall. The last I saw of him was his limp figure falling out of the sky towards the ground.

I walked over to Wendy who was still laying on the ground and picked her up. Then I put Tiger on top of her and walked down the hallway.

About halfway back to the main door I collapsed as my energy ran out. I lay there looking up at the ceiling until Ryan showed up with Xena.

"What the..?" He said running over after he sat Xena against the wall.

"I beat Jose. Wendy took a direct hit though." I said.

"Zancrows dead. Aeria to. Therion?" He asked sitting me down next to Xena.

"Dead. Ran him through with my tail after he thought I was dead." I said remembering the bloodstained iron throne.

"What are you two? It took the entire Fairy tail guild to defeat Phantom last time!" Xena said.

"We are the next Generation of Fairy Tail." I said with a laugh.

"Uhhh..." Wendy said as she got up rubbing her head.

"Wendy! Your okay!" I said happily.

"Okay is a relative term. My head won't stop spinning." She said.

"Just give it a minute." Ryan said.

"Oh Xena your hurt." Wendy said crawling over.

"It's fine. Check them over first." Xena said.

"Um no. You have the worst injury here. Ace is just exhausted and shaky from getting zapped by lightning. Ryan just lost a bunch of magic power but he'll be fine. You have a scorched leg with second degree burns." Wendy said looking over Xenas leg.

"Fine. If you can then heal me." She said.

"Here they are! The ones who attacked us!" A bunch of voices yelled.

"Oh what now?!" Ryan asked.

A bunch of the guys from the entrance hall were running down the hallway toward us waving a bunch of weapons and magic circles flying around them.

"Get them they killed Aeria!" One cried.

Ryan sighed as he stood up. He walked calmly towards the group shaking his head. Once they were within ten feet he pounded his foot on the floor and the ground broke into a large crater.

The group stopped when they saw this and stared at Ryan.

"If I can do that to stone with my foot, then what do you think I can do to you if I punch you?" He asked the group.

One of the front members stepped forward magic circles spinning around his hands. Ryan ran forward and punched the guy in the face sending him flying back through the crowd.

"Anyone else wanna try to stop us?" Ryan said flexing his wrist.

The crowd did the smart thing and ran like hell the other way.

The four of us sat in a group laughing for a while after that then we headed back to town.

**Later, Oshibana City Hall**

"What do you mean you won't pay us?!" Wendy and I cried.

Ryan was grumbling to himself in a chair and Xena was right next to him.

"That castle was a tourist attraction for the area! The repair funds will be taken out of your reward." The mayor said.

"But do you really think this was an 80,000 jewel job?" A man asked from the doorway.

We all turned to see the masked man from the guild hall.

"Mystogan!" Wendy said happily.

"For this job they had to defeat two god-slayers, one of the greatest wind magic users and a former wizard saint. And you thought this was an 80,000 job?" Mystogan asked looking down at the fat man.

"I suppose that it deserves a larger reward..." The mayor said.

"This would have been an S-Class Mission at least if not SS-Class!" Mystogan said pounding one of the staves on his back into the ground.

"I didn't know sir! I will pay accordingly. How much is a normal S-Class mission?" The mayor asked fearfully.

"7,000,000 at the lowest. This job? 8,000,000." Mystogan said.

"Uh-uh alright let me get my pen." The mayor said.

So a few minutes later the five of us left the building 8,000,000 jewel richer.

"Why did you come after us?" I asked.

"I've been following you since you left the guild. Master Makarov asked me to watch over Ryan in case the council tries to take him back." Mystogan said.

"Then why didn't you help us like oh when I was getting my brain fried!?" I yelled.

"I knew it wouldn't kill you. Also I wanted to see the extent of your power." He said.

"That's not a good enough reason!" I yelled.

"So who are you really?" Ryan asked.

"I'll tell you that when we get back to the guild. Never know who might be listening." He said with emphasis on listening.

Ryan nodded and looked over his shoulder casually. I couldn't see anyone suspicious so I turned back to Mystogan.

"Has this happened to anyone else? Where they got an S-Rank mission by accident?" I asked.

"Actually that's how Erza became a candidate for the S-Class exam." He said.

"So we might get into the Exam?" I asked.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't bet on it. I mean your going up against Natsu, Gray, Lluvia, Gajeel, Elfman, Alzack, Cana, Bisca, Lucy not to mention the raijinshuu." He said listing off the senior guild members.

"Are they all that strong?" I asked.

"Yeah. Natsu, Gray and Erza are the strongest group in the Guild. Together they brought down the previous element four, Grimoire heart, Orracion Seis and singlehandedly won the Grand magic games." Wendy said.

"Your forgetting you helped with the last three Wendy." Mystogan said.

"I didn't help that much really!" She said.

"Really? You healed Natsu from near death and saved the masters life on Tenrou island alone." He said patting her on the back.

We had reached the train platform at this point and Wendy used Troia on the two of us.

"Now we won't get motion sickness." She said.

We talked with Mystogan on the ride back to magnolia about the past of Natsu and the other senior members. The more I heard the more I realized just how strong he was.

"Oh by the way I noticed that at the end of the fight with Jose you entered dragon force." He said.

"DragonForce?" I asked.

"It's a level of Dragon Slayer power where we gain immense power increase in physical and Magical power. We also get scale like patterns on our faces and arms." Wendy told me.

"Really? Now that you mention it Jose did mention me trying to imitate a dragon." I said remembering his words.

"That takes power. As far as I know Natsu had to either eat Etherion or golden flames to enter Dragon Force." Mystogan said.

I leaned back in my seat and looked down the train car to where Xena and Ryan were sitting and chatting. She had decided to join the guild at our urging but she refused until Ryan joined in.

We arrived at the Magnolia station and Mystogan led the way through town up to the guild.

After briefly talking with Master Makarov he led us into one of the back rooms.

"So Jellal tells me that you received a job that should have been S-Class. First off congratulations on surviving. Secondly I want a first hand account of the events." He said.

We each explained our individual fights while Makarov and Mystogan listened.

"Well. You managed to kill Jose? Good work son. And Wendy, when did you learn to use combat sky magic?" Makarov asked.

"After the Magic games I started solo training to improve my combat abilities." She said.

"Very good. And you two. I believe commendations are in order as well. Defeating the Fire God Slayer was no easy task. Even Natsu barely pulled through." Makarov said.

"And in light of this success I want to inform you now that the four of you will be participating in this years Exam. I recommend you start training." He said exiting the room.

"By the way, Xena. Talk to Mira to get your Guild Tattoo." Mystogan said.

The five of us sat there for a long time in shock then all at once we all leaped up and cheered. We led Xena around to the bar by Mira and she got her guild mark on the left side of her stomach.

"Now I heard everything in there. Don't tell the others your already going." Mira whispered.

We all nodded and we left the guild hall to look for a place to buy/rent.

"Well If the four of us are a team then we could share a house between the four of us." Ryan said.

"I'm not sharing a room with you two." Xena said pointing at Ryan and I.

"I wouldn't want to share a room with you anyway!" Ryan said.

"Oh yeah bomb boy?!" She challenged.

"Yeah, sucky musician!" Ryan yelled back.

They started fighting and I turned to Wendy.

"Lets just find somewhere with four rooms." I said.

"Yeah." She agreed with a smile.

We walked around town but no houses were for sale or rent so I grabbed a paper.

"Isn't there a section in here that has houses?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's near the back." Wendy said.

"Found it. Here's one. Four bedrooms. Two bathrooms. Kitchen and living room. Located on the outer edge of town." I said reading the ad.

"How much?" Wendy asked.

"3,000,000. I'd have to say that's a good deal." I said.

"That's thirty times the girls form rent!" Wendy said panicking.

"Don't forget we can split the cost between the four of us." I said.

"Still that's a lot!" She said.

"Well if we split it evenly then we each have to pay... 750,000." I said doing the math in my head.

"That's not to bad..." Wendy said.

"And if we each have 1,250,000 left then we won't have to take any jobs for the next month or so!" I said.

"Which means we can train that much more for the exam!" She said giving me a high five.

After the two of us bought the house from the previous owner, We walked back to the spot where Ryan and Xena were still fighting as the sun was setting. Both of them were breathing hard but neither had a scratch on them.

"Guys you've been at it for almost three hours. Give it a rest." I said.

Both of them turned to look at me with angry glares.

"We won't stop until we prove who is the stronger one." They both said in serious voices.

"Give it a rest kid. All three of us already told them to stop. Just watch the fight." Someone said behind us.

I turned to see Laxus sitting on a bench with his arm over Mira's shoulder. Erza was leaning against a light pole next to them.

Wendy and I sat on the ground next to them watching Ryan and Xena duke it out. The fight continued well after dark until both of them were shaking with the effort of standing up.

"We'll I guess they're perfectly matched." Laxus said.

"But they're both very strong." Mira said.

"I agree. Someone should train them." Erza said nodding.

"You do it then." Laxus said.

"Me? Why not you or Mira?" She asked.

"Because you are the most similar to them in magic." Mira said with a smile.

"What about you kid? I know that the four of you are already bound for the Exam. Got anyone to teach you yet?" Laxus asked looking at me.

"No." I admitted.

"I could do it." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Really?" Wendy and I asked.

"Sure all you have to do is promise to pass the Exam." Laxus said with a smile.

"Alright we will." Wendy and I said instantly.

"Good. Meet me at the guild in three days. We'll start then." He said.

After that Wendy and I carried Ryan and Xena to the house and put them in separate rooms.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"I'll do anything to make it to S-Class!" Wendy said confidently.

I smiled and retired to my room. I sat awake staring out the one large window that opened up to the city. Tears ran down my face as I remembered the night Iglunica and Glacial had fallen.


	5. Training

**Training**

**Alright there will be a small side story for each of the five main characters before the S-Class Exam.**

**Ace**

Wendy and I sat in the guild hall waiting for Laxus. Erza had already forcibly dragged Ryan and Xena to train. So the two of us sat waiting.

It was noon and almost everyone was off on a job except Jet and Droy, Mystogan, Mira and Warren.

About an hour later Laxus came in carrying a big bag over one shoulder.

"Mira we should be back in about three days." He yelled waving us over.

"I'm taking you two into the mountains for the next three days. You will follow my every order and you will not complain. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes Laxus." We said nodding.

He led us out of town into the mountains like he said but we stopped in a small clearing with a little shrine in the center. Sitting on the shrine was a little girl with really long blonde hair.

"Hello Master Mavis." Laxus said with a bow.

"Good morning Laxus." She said with a yawn.

"Um master? It's almost four in the afternoon." He said.

"Really? Oh I didn't realize. Never mind that who are these two?" Mavis asked.

"You already now Wendy. But this is Ace. He is new to the guild and a dragon slayer." Laxus said.

"Hmm... You! I sense great rage and sadness in your heart! Why?" Mavis asked with an angry look.

"Ace is something bugging you?" Laxus asked.

"I-I still want revenge for my parents." I said.

"Your parents? What happened to them?" All three of them asked.

"Iglunica and Glacial. The dragons who raised me. They were murdered by an earth Dragon Slayer in X777. They gave their lives protecting me." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"This is the first time I've heard of this." Wendy said.

"I didn't want to say anything. It's still a fresh in my mind considering to me it only happened a few days ago." I said.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked confused.

I explained the whole story of that night and how Gildarts and Ryan had found me. Laxus' forehead scrunched together and Mavis clenched her fists.

"Oh Ace I'm sorry!" Wendy said after I finished throwing her arms around me.

"That explains why you have so much power. If you had to dragons pooling their energy inside your body for that long..." Laxus said.

"I know who you're looking for." Mavis said quietly.

"Really?!" I asked suddenly alert.

"Terra the Earth Splitter. Leader of the dark guild Dragon Tail. She has one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore." Mavis said.

"Where can I find her?!" I asked.

"At your current level you couldn't even begin to fight her subordinates. You need to become more powerful." She said.

"Then please help me." I said.

"Laxus train them I'm going to find out more information." Mavis ordered completely ignoring me.

"Yes Master." Laxus said.

Mavis took off into the trees at shocking speed and disappeared.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mavis Vermilion. The ghost of Fairy Tails first guild master." Laxus said.

"Ghost?" I asked.

"That's how strong her magic is. She can form an ethereal body only visible to Fairy Tail." Wendy said.

"Okay. So we have ghosts and Dragons as members of the guild. I'm starting to see why no one ever beats us." I said.

Laxus then had us move to another clearing away from the Shrine and suing up as much magic power as we could.

I tried and failed to pull of Dragon Force but still managed to use water and ice at once. Wendy had an aura of visible magic around her before she fell to her knees exhausted.

"Hmm your both strong but you couldn't ever beat Natsu or Gajeel like this." Laxus said.

"I can't go into dragon force like I did against Jose!" I yelled.

"I have an idea. Remember the night your parents died. Remember how you felt." Laxus said.

I did and just thinking about it made me angry. I relived it and my anger shot through the roof. I pounded my fists into the ground and felt the ground giving way beneath me.

"That's enough calm down!" Laxus yelled.

I stopped hitting the ground but I still felt all the rage of my memories screaming to get out.

"So I was right. Rage makes your power increase." Laxus said.

I was breathing hard as I ground my teeth to keep from lashing out at him.

"Ace. Calm down. Now." Laxus said sternly.

I ignored him and sprouted icy wings. Without thinking I leaped into the air and shot through the air. I soared in the sky for a little while blowing off steam and cooling my head.

I landed a while later as the sun was starting to set. Laxus was leaning against a tree and Wendy was sleeping against another a few feet away.

"Calm now?" Laxus asked.

I nodded. He got up and walked over to me. Then he caught me with a punch to the cheek that sent me tumbling.

"Your magic focuses on using your body as a base. Therefore we are going to work on your physical strength." He said cracking his knuckles.

I charged forward and tried to catch him in the stomach but he grabbed my fist and threw me around like a ragdoll. We went on like this until I was to tired to continue fighting.

"You have a good arm but to fight monsters like me then you have to have speed and power of an inhuman level." He said.

I nodded as I slumped against the tree Wendy was leaning against. I must have dozed off after that because I don't remember anything else.


	6. Cobra's Gift

**Cobra's Gift**

**Wendy**

It was twenty days until the S-Class exam and I was in the market with Carla.

"What do you think would be good today?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Anything but fish." She said.

"But happy loves fish. Why don't you?" I asked.

"I don't know how he never gets sick of it." She said.

I ended up buying vegetables for a stew that Porlyusica had taught me. On the way back to my house I walked through a short stretch of trees.

"It's so nice this time of year isn't it Carla?" I asked.

When she didn't answer I looked down to where she had been walking to find she wasn't there.

"It is nice isn't it?" A man asked from the trees.

He stepped out holding Carla in one hand. It was Cobra from Orracion Seis.

"What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously.

"Didn't you know? One of the boys in your team is a fugitive from the council." Cobra said grinning.

"Leave or I'm going to kill you!" I said.

"Oh? If you can kill me ill give you a nice present." He said mockingly.

I glared at him gathering air around my small fist.

"Well then come at me!" He said.

I ran forward driving my hand forward into him forming the air like a drill. Cobra leaped backward as it reached him and released Carla.

"Carla! Go get the others from the guild." I said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll keep him here." I said.

"Be safe." She said as she sprouted wings and took off towards the guild.

"Your going to come at me with that air drill on your hand and if I dodge that then you'll form one on your leg." Cobra said.

"You can read minds right..." I said remembering.

"Oh now your thinking about trying to run away? I can't let you do that." He said.

"Sky Dragons Roar!" I yelled.

A whirlwind rocketed towards cobra and he actually looked surprised.

"Very good attacking at the same time as you think of it. But your just a tad slow." He said.

"Am I really?" I asked as I ran out of the funnel and smashed a fist into his face.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Wind cancels out sound. You can't hear when I use attacks." I said.

"Very clever." He said.

"And I've increased my speed during my training with Laxus!" I said as I caught him with a blow to the stomach.

He coughed up blood and I took a step back curious.

"I failed to capture that boy before. I was punished by the council. I have no doubt that you can kill me." He said as blood ran out of his mouth.

"You came here knowing you would die?" I asked.

"I had to try to complete my mission. Now I believe I promised You a gift." He said falling to his knees.

He motioned me over and I cautiously approached. When I was a few feet away he raised his hand and a purple mist shot into my mouth. I gagged at the vile taste and started to struggle when I tasted the poison.

"That was all of my magic power... Now you carry my poison." He said as the two of us collapsed.

I woke up later in the guilds medical room with ace and Carla asleep in the chair next to my bed. I smiled at the two of them thinking of how worried they must have been.

I laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I had beaten Cobra! True he had been injured, but I still beat him!

I smiled to myself as I thought that. My happiness was short lived however when a purple mist escaped from my mouth. I hiccuped and more poured out of my mouth.

I remembered Cobra's last words of "That was all my Magic power. Now you carry my poison." So now I was the Poison-Sky Dragon Slayer.

What an odd contradiction.


	7. Fairy's Concert

**Fairy's Concert**

**Ryan and Xena will share this chapter because Ryan's is very short.**

**Ryan, one day to Exam announcement **

"Come on. This shop always has a good selection." Erza said dragging me into a Magic armor store.

"But don't you already have enough?" I asked.

"It's not for me it's for you." She said.

"Ahh Miss Erza! What can I do for you today?" The shop owner asked in a Russian accent.

"What's your special selection this week?" She asked as I stood up.

"Ahh I think you'll like this one." He said wandering into the back room.

"This mans name is known around town as Gramps Lenin. He is friends with most of the top blacksmiths in Fiore." She said.

"We just got this one from the creator of the Purgatory armor." He said coming back carrying a large metal box over his shoulder.

"What's its name?" Erza asked.

"Black Nighthawk." Gramps said undoing the latches on the box.

The front metal panel fell to the floor revealing a black suit of armor with a red cape. At its waist were two plain sword hilts.

"What's special about this one?" Erza asked.

"In addition to increased strength and speed, the cape can be used as a shield or transform into wings if the user wishes. It's also almost as hard as Purgatory Armor." Gramps said.

"How much?" We asked.

"1,000,000." He said.

"Sold." I said just before Erza.

"Alright I just have to fit it to you." Gramps said.

"He needs it by the end of the week." Erza said.

"Alright I can do that." He said rebolting the hatches.

We left the store after he measured me and headed towards the guild.

"That is one of the best armors I've ever seen. Of course I could destroy it." She said.

"I don't know... Combined with my own magic I could do some serious damage." I said.

"We'll see. By the way did you remember to get something for Xena's Concert tomorrow?" Erza asked.

"I got her something I think she'll really appreciate. It's for her music and she can use it in and out of combat." I said.

"Oh I can't wait to see this gift." Erza said as we walked into the guild hall.

As we entered I saw Ace sitting at a table chatting with Wendy. I hadn't seen either of them since Erza had started training me. I hadn't been allowed to stop training so I hadn't known about what happened to Wendy until this morning.

I was about to go talk to them when Xena ran over to me.

"Mira said she'll perform with me tomorrow! Are you both going to be there?" She said excitedly.

"Of course we will. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said.

"Great! Thanks." She said running back to the stage.

"You two will make an awesome couple." Erza said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Stop assuming that we're a couple!" I yelled chasing her.

**Xena, Team Ace house, day of Announcement **

"Alright are you guys ready for this?" Ace asked.

The three of us nodded and he smiled.

"Xena, I believe Ryan has something for you. Ryan?" Ace said.

Ryan ran up to his room and came back with a gift wrapped box. He awkwardly held it out to me.

I took it and quickly unwrapped it. Inside the box was a small box with a cord trailing out of one end. Two straps were attached to one side.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"It's a guitar Amp that you can wear on your back like a backpack. You could start a small concert anywhere." Ryan said.

"Oh that's so sweet. I have a gift for you as well." I said reaching behind the chair I was in.

I pulled out a long slender katana and tossed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a magic sword that lets you increase your speed the more hits you land. It also will never dull." I told him.

"Thanks." He said throwing the sword over his shoulder as it disappeared into thin air.

"What about you two? Get each other anything?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Ace said picking up a small round tube.

"But yes we did." Wendy said shouldering a bag that made a clinking noise.

We stayed there talking until later in the afternoon when I had to leave for the guild. As I walked I thought about my training with Erza. I had mastered my guitar magic and practiced musical ability at the same time.

I smiled as I shouldered the amp Ryan had gotten me.

**Ace**

We arrived at the guild about half an hour before the concert and I was surprised at how crowded the hall was.

"Hey Ace!" Natsu yelled running over to us carrying a lit torch in each hand.

"Hey Natsu. What are the torches for?" I asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked as he stuck one in his mouth.

"Okay... Anyway are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah! Mira and the new girl are gonna play music!" He said.

"She's been here for two months. She's not exactly new." I said.

"Whatever. I hear that the Exam is gonna be special this year!" He said.

"Really? Let's just wait until we know for sure." I said finding an open table.

"Sure. Hey Gajeel! Levy!" He said noticing the couple that had just come in the door.

We took our seats and chatted with the other members until the lights dimmed and focused on the stage.

"Fairy tail! Prepare to party!" Mira's voice yelled from behind the curtain.

Everyone cheered as the curtains parted to reveal Mira and Xena holding their guitars and another girl sitting in front if a harp but playing a drum set.

The three played for an hour with most of the crowd cheering the whole time. I personally sat next to Wendy and the two of us cheered louder than anyone else except Elfman, Lisanna and Ryan.

After the three finished with their final song Laxus Erza Makarov Gildarts and Mavis walked onto the stage.

"Alright Everyone! As you know we have two announcements for you today." Mavis said.

"First the naming of the seventh guild master. The next Master shall be..." Makarov said filling the air with tension.

"Laxus Dreyyar!" Mavis yelled happily.

"You ruined the suspense." Makarov said sadly.

"It doesn't matter. Now secondly we have the naming of the S-Class candidates. This year's exam will be a bit different. Makarov will now explain." Mavis said.

"This year due to tests not being held for quite some time we will be taking 16 participants. These will be split into 8 teams that we have decided based on teamwork and power." Makarov said.

"Here are the teams: Alzack and Bisca Connell. Gajeel and Levy Redfox. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia. Ace Dragneel and Wendy Marvell. Ryan and Xena. Elfman and Evergreen Strauss. Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. And finally Cana Alberona and Fried Justine." Erza said reading the list from a piece of paper.

"Also this year, we are allowing the other guild members to attend and watch the test." Makarov said.

"The boats leave Hargeon in one week! Don't be late or we leave you behind!" Laxus yelled.

**Yay the exam!**


End file.
